1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for transferring a lithographic plate from a horizontal conveyor to an overhead conveyor in the course of conveying the lithographic plate to a point of use. 2. Prior Art
In a known printing process for printing newspapers and the like, a lithographic plate having a folded over end portion is delivered from a processing machine on a horizontal conveyor and then needs to be transferred to an overhead conveyor which holds the lithographic plate by the folded over end thereof. This transfer operation has not hitherto been carried out in a mechanised manner.